The Virus
by Amber and Red-eyed Doll
Summary: Mizki scanned a virus on herself. Not just any virus, it is one that could make a program such as herself cease to exist. What will happen when the word has been announced by the whole mansion?
1. Chapter 1

So, my first story, huh? Hope it's good enough for ya'll... Building critics are waited, I'm not expecting to be 'bashed' or flamed..

DISCLAIMER : I DO **NOT** OWN THE CHARACTERS. I ONLY OWN THE STORY.

The Virus

Just another day at the manor. Many VOC LOIDS, all three generations lived there. Everybody are having fun at the moment, except for the girl who hasn't got an official mascot along with her 'brother', VY1-Mizki. She looked at her hands, or more like her whole body in front of a mirror, the computer with a cable attached to her body showed a red mark on its screen. The screen cracked not long after. She took a glance at her computer in horror, then her palms, and arms glitched. **What did I do to deserve this..**

She trembled, and snatched her long-sleeved top to hide her arms, in case it glitched when anybody else are around. Her door room slammed open right after she put on the top, and a redhead jumped in, "Mizki? Come on down, the others are worried!" The redhead, CUL said, not aware of Mizki's horrible state of mind right now.

Mizki turned around to face the loud teen who'd just stormed in her room, not showing any efforts of hiding her messy looks. "Mizki? What happened?" CUL asked, and Mizki sighed. "Tell nobody about this..." She then pulled up one of her sleeves, revealing her arm that often glitches. CUL held Mizki's shoulder, and the dark-haired girl cried slowly.

CUL looked at the condition of her fatal glitches, and her friend's hand fading away, then she grumbled "crap. This shouldn't be happening.." CUL walked towards the door, "CUL-san...please keep this as a secret between both of us... I don't want to worry anybody..." Mizki said weakly, holding back her sobs and tears. CUL simply nodded, and she went out from the room, the door closing behind her.

**This is bad.. Nobody ever faded like this before..**

Mizki attached the cable to herself and another computer, trying to figure out the glitches' source. After a few moments, the alarm from the computer blared, loud enough for only her to hear, and the screen showed; **One very dangerous and fatal virus detected. **Mizki's sobs started again, and she cried, in a condition worse than her previous state.

~Meanwhile~

The redhead skips off the stairs, and walked over to Gachapoid, Len, Rin, IA, Miku, and Gumi who are happened to stand near Yuuma, the guy with no official mascot like Mizki. "Guys, Mizki isn't going to be able to join today, she needs her space." CUL remarked, followed with Miku, Rin, and Gumi's groans. Yuuma sighed heavily, and Miku nudges his arm. "Don't give us the flat face. If you want to know about it more, talk to her." Yuuma glared, and answered "I don't want to. In fact, I don't even care about that Mizki, much less liking her." Miku giggled, and ran off to Luka, Gakupo and Kaito, dragging Rin and Len along. Those six are inseparable, seven if you count Meiko.

CUL walked to Big AL, Sweet Ann, IA, Yuzuki, and Oliver, continuing their chatters. As for Gumi, she went to the buffet table, for some carrots. Yuuma secretly shot a couple of worried glances towards Mizki's locked room, undoubtedly worried. **I hope she's okay... But it's not like I care about her, I'm just worrying as a fellow Vocaloid, that's all...and because of the fact that we're the only ones without an official mascot... Yeah, that's all... **Yuuma then shook himselfout from his thoughts, and leaned against the wall.

Hiyama, as usual is straddling Yuki in his arms, with Piko and Miko on his sides. The white-haired Piko is holding his USB cable, and Miki eating her cherries. They all seemed not to notice the dangerous virus infecting Mizki right now. CUL sighed, the only thing she could wish for right now is Mizki's virus to be gone, so she isn't dangered to fading away anymore.

"CUL-neesan? Can I go to Mizki-neesan's room?" The green dinosaur boy tugged on CUL's jacket. The redhead groaned, "fine, go. Take Yuuma with you, you must not go alone." Gachapoid, the small dino boy jumped happily, dragging the confused, cold-faced Yuuma along with him.

**That'll teach him how to care about his own sister. **The redhead thought to herself, and she smiled behind her red apple, slowly lost to her own world. The spiky brown-haired man puts his arm around the redhead, then looked at her worriedly. "CUL-chan?" CUL's ponytail bounced in surprise, "Ah! I'm okay, AL-kun.." The blonde woman smiled, "young love.~" her words successfully made the two's faces red. "Ann!" They both shouted, and the blonde smiled awkwardly. "Ahaha... Don't be so cold towards me..~" she exclaimed, her face innocent. IA and Yuzuki bursts into laughter, and Oliver kept his face calm, James flying around his head.

The redhead puffed her cheeks, and the six went off in another conversation. Moving on to the seven unseparable singers, Miku, Rin, Len, Luka, Kaito, Gakupo, and Meiko. Kaito's right hand held by Meiko, and his left hand by Miku. Gakupo with his arms around Luka's waist, his chin right above her head. Len and Rin? Holding hands as usual. It doesn't seem weird for them, since they're mirror images.

"So...anybody feel anything weird and wrong going on?" Gakupo asked, and nobody answered. That is, until Len piped up, "yep. Something's not right. I rarely see Mizki outside her room, and her voice don't resonate from her door anymore. It's weird for her to be so silent.. Although she /is/ a recluse." Luka, Rin and Miku nodded, agreeing to Len's words. Kaito then responded, "hey, what if we go to her, and ask what's wrong?" Meiko stared at him, and he frowns. "What?" Miku and Rin squealed happily, "that's brilliant! I didn't expect an ice-cream brain like you could think up something like that~!" Kaito groaned, "I'm not that much of an idiot!" The six others bursts into laughter afterwards.


	2. Chapter 2

Second chapter! Sooooooo sorry for the late update, my phone is pissing me off... I can't update my stories from there...

Warning : Typos, and grammar errors..

DISCLAIMER : I don't own anything related to the Loids, except the story.

Don't like the pairing YuumaxMizki? Don't read~!

..."I'm not that much of an idiot!" The six others bursts into laughter afterwards.

"What are you guys laughing at?" The green-headed carrot girl frowns, standing behind Miku with her arms full of carrots. Rin and Len pointed at Kaito, and the ice cream addict sighed. Gumi adjusted her red goggles, and she said, "Ryuuto and Yuuma just went to Mizki's room. Of course, after telling the redhead 'guardian', CUL. So, are we going to find out?" The seven others looked at each other, then nodded enthusiastically. What they doesn't know is the fact they're about to find out isn't going to be pretty.

~Meanwhile~

"Mizki-neesan, why are you locking yourself in? And why are you covering your whole hands?" Gachapoid, who also can be called Ryuuto, asked the messy girl innocently, ignoring the sharp stares from a pair of golden feline eyes that belongs to no other than Yuuma. The pink-haired man stood there, his eyes exploring the room. The cracked computer screen, the virus-detector blinking like crazy. He also saw the cable on the table beside the computer. **You're always forcing yourself. I don't like it that way. Even if you don't want to tell anybody else about it, you should tell me the truth, like you always did long ago. **Yuuma thought, his eyes still not leaving Mizki's hands. "I'm...not feeling well today.. But it's nothing you should be concerned or worried for. And my hands? I just want to cover them, that's all..." She answered, and sighed, Ryuuto nodded, but Yuuma walked over to her, and pulls one of her long-sleeves up, revealing the glitching arm that is about to fade. "I knew you weren't okay." Mizki looked down, covering her arm again. This is why she liked him. He could understand her easily like nobody else do. Ryuuto tried to hug Mizki, but since he's so small, he could barely reach her shoulders.

Yuuma then pulled Ryuuto out. She silently called out for them. "Please... ke-" her words were sharply cut off by the pink-haired man, "I have no reason to tell anybody. I'll make sure Ryuuto doesn't tell anybody." Mizki smiled, "thanks..for understanding.." Yuuma simply nodded, and pulled Ryuuto downstairs, not affected a bit by the young boy's flails and struggles. "Yuuma-san! Let go of me! I wanna accompany Mizki-san!" The green-haired boy cried, but of course, ignored by the older man. Soon, the little boy gave up, and let himself being dragged by Yuuma, the pout still not leaving his round, well-framed face. Yuki jumped in front of Yuuma, then looked over to the green-haired boy, "Ryuuto-chan?" Ryuuto instantly jumped, hitting his head. He winced, "Y-Yuki-chan!" Yuuma looked at them, and shrugged, "well, I'll leave you two alone. You both can go play." Yuki smiled, "ha'I, onii-san!" And the small apple-loving girl dragged Ryuuto to her playroom, probably going to play dress up, doctor, and those kid plays.

The pink-haired man went to his usual spot, the corner right beside the stairs, and he looked at Kaito, Miku, Rin, Len, and Gumi who are walking towards him. Kaito finally spoke, "Yuuma, I saw you went to Mizki's room with Ryuuto just now..." The ice-cream addict said, but cut off by the teal-haired girl Miku. "And we were wondering what happened to her. Mind to tell us what it is?" The teal idol, orange girl, and carrot girl looked at the pink-haired Yuuma with big, pleading eyes which Yuuma ignored easily. "No." The pink samurai stated, earning groans and complains from the other singers around him.

He gave up, then sighed. "I didn't convinced her, she made me go up there. Ryuuto was the one who asked her." He spat, and the girl with googles on her head –Gumi- puffed her cheeks. CUL is openly not much of a child-lover, and she probably asked Yuuma to fill in her place of bringing Ryuuto to Mizki's room, and to show him Mizki's problem. Well, Sweet Ann is an expertb in matters of love, so she knows all the residents' affection. She had broke the information of Yuuma and Mizki's mutual feelings, and ended up getting despised by the man. He would've injured Ann, but his attempt failed thanks to Gakupo. Mizki, she became even farther from Ann since that day. But Ann seemed completely unaffected by the fact, since she has Big AL, CUL, Sonika, Miriam, and Mew by her side. Meanwhile, the two 'harem kings', Len and Kaito stood there, slightly annoyed by the fact that Yuuma's number of fangirls almost catches up to themselves. Oliver walks up the stairs, towards Mizki's room. Yuuma gritted his teeth, and he jumped upstairs only to grab the groaning Oliver, bringing the bandaged boy back downstairs. "this is exactly why I don't really like some kids..." Yuuma muttered under his thick breaths, then Miku squealed happily. "You do like her, don't you?" the teal diva asked, her high-pitched voice getting even higher out of amusement.

Rin, Len, Gumi, and Kaito looked at one another, and Yuuma froze for a couple of seconds. Nobody dared to ask him the question...until now. Yuuma's body shook, his bangs covering his face. Miku still keeps her smug happy face, unnafected by the dark aura coming from the pink-haired man. It was part of her, so nobody is quite surprised. "I don't care about her, ok-" Yuuma's words were sharply cut off by a cheerful boy's voice. "Yuuma onii-san is only upset because of Mizki onee-san's condition! If it weren't for her fading hands, he won't be- onii-san-!" Ryuuto's mouth is covered in an instant. The androids stopped their activity, frozen by the green-haired boy's statement. "did...you...just...said... she's fading...?"

So, sorry if the chapter is too short... Too stressed out to make a long one at the moment.. Anyway, RnR please~!


End file.
